Left Behind/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode Left Behind. It's still under construction. Transcript In the training center... Chase: Here you go, guys. Protein recovery bars. Bob: Ugh! Again? Chase: Yes, again. Would you like to complain more about the free food, Bob!? Mr. Davenport made them to maximize our workouts. They have everything the body needs. Spin: Yeah, to make it puke. I'm gonna hold out until the 3:00 peanuts. Adam: Luckily for me, I'm bionic, so I don't have a gag reflex. Bree: We're all bionic, and yes, you do. Adam: (Mouth full) No, I don't. (Gags) Ooh! Yes, I do. Spin: (To Leo) Ooh. What's that? Leo: Oh, this? It's just a little care package my mom sent out for all of us. Oh, wait. Nope, it's just for me. (Loud squirting sound and everyone looks at Bob) Bob: Oh, it's uh, easier for me to swallow if I pretend it's a hamburger. Which is tough, because I don't even know what a hamburger is. Bree: Wait, you've never had a hamburger? That's so sad! Bob: Wanna cheer me up by giving me a hug? Bree: That's so sad! Guys, these kids have no social skills because they've been completely isolated from the real world. They have no idea what it's like to be normal. Leo: Ah, yes. I remember your first days out of the lab. So young, so naive. You needed a strong hand to guide you. Bree: Yeah. But all we got was you. These kids deserve a taste of the real world. Leo: Well, I just got some food from the real world. You guys are welcome to... Wait, nope. No, it's just for me. (Loud whooshing sound) Leo: What was that? Spin: (Smirks) No idea. Bob'':'' Mm. Better. (Theme Song) Chase: Hey, Mr. Davenport. We've been talking, and we wanna take the students on a field trip. Donald: Great! Where do you wanna take 'em? Uh, living quarters? The kitchen? That rock on the other side of the island? Bree: Come on, you know what we mean. Donald: (Sighs) Forget it. They're not ready to socialize with the general population yet. Chase: Well, yeah, but neither is Adam, and we still let him out of his cage. Adam: Stop talking about me like I'm an animal. Hey, I'm hungry. Is it almost feeding time? Bree: Wait, but what is the big deal? It's not like these kids are a secret. The whole world knows they exist. Donald: Look, I told the president we would turn them into the next generation of bionic heroes. We can't take any chances until their training is complete. Chase: But shouldn't their training include real-world experiences? I mean, if you hadn't let us go to Mission Creek High, we'd still be clueless shut-ins. Adam: And look at us now, living isolated on a remote island, we've come so far. Donald: Look, I built this academy to be a protected environment. They make mistakes here, there's no serious consequences. Bree: What are you so worried is gonna happen? Donald: Well, I seem to remember a few incidents when you three hit the real world. (Points to Adam) You set a dingo on fire, (Points to Chase) you got in a wrestling match with your principal, (Points to Bree) and you showed up in the yearbook as the bearded lady. Adam: Exactly. And they should be able to do those things, too. Bree: Mr. Davenport, I know these kids. They can handle it, they're ready. Spin: Are you sure this is safe? Bob: Absolutely. Spin: (yelling) Bob: Live and learn. Donald: I rest my case. Bree: (S''ighs'') Guys, this isn't fair. They've been working hard. They deserve a night out. Adam: Okay, so let's sneak 'em off the island. Chase: Adam, Mr. Davenport said no. Bree: Wait, but think about it. When Leo took us to school, it was the best thing that ever happened to us. Chase: You're right, I'm in. Adam: Aw, come on, Chase! Break the rules for once in your life. Chase: I just said I'm in. Adam: Oh. Sorry, I just assumed you'd say no. Chase: Why? Bree: I mean, no offense, but you're kind of a-- Adam: Fun killer. Leo: You talking about Chase? Bree: Hey, Leo, can you cover for us with Mr. Davenport? We wanna sneak some of the kids out to the mainland for the night. Leo: Perhaps. But what can I expect in return for this arrangement? Bree: Well, I could always tell Mr. Davenport about that time you snuck out in his speedboat-- Leo: You kids have a wonderful evening! Aright? Okay! Ah-ha. Later in the Mentor Quarters... Donald: Where are Adam, Bree and Chase? Leo: They're, uh... snorkling. Believe it or not, they're a little coral reef you didn't destroy when you built this monstrosity. Donald: Leo, why are you wearing that suit? You know you're only supposed to wear that on missions. Leo: I can't help it. It makes me feel like the most important person in the world. Donald: (sighs) I know how you feel. I have a three-piece suit made out of money. Leo: Yes. We've all seen it. Look, Big D, you may have all the money in the world, and the suit made out of some of it, but you'll never know what it's like to wear one of these. Donald: When exactly did the guys say they'd be back? Leo: I don't know. 3:00, 4:00, 5:00, 6:00, 7:00-ish. Why? Donald: No reason. Hey, how would you like to take my speedboat for a spin? Leo: I'd love to! Because I've never done that before. (Donald gets in Chase's capsule and it changes him into Chase's mission suit) Donald: Oh-ho! Wow, that's slimming. Not that I needed it. Later in the Games 'N' Grub Arcade... Spin: This is awesome! First we go to the mall for new clothes, and now, we get to eat real food and play video games. Chase: Hey, Adam, who payed for all that anyway? Adam: We were supposed to pay for it? Be right back. Bob: Bree, this has been the best night of my life. Wanna make it better with a hug? Bree: Uh, nope. That's, uh, not one of the games. (Two students are show winning a game of air hockey by using their super speed) (Spin is shown winning a dancing game by using his spinning ability) (Bob and Adam are shown making a hamburger with multiple patties stacked on top of each other) Bob: Wait. Gotta be healthy. (Adds one leaf of lettuce to the giant hamburger of patties) Bree: (to Chase) Isn't this great? I don't know what Mr. Davenport was so worried about. The kids are having a great time, and everybody loves 'em. Chase: Yeah, no one can ever accuse me of being a fun killer again. Bree: (slurping on milkshake) Chase: Okay, you've had enough sugar for today. Later in the Mentor Quarters... Donald: Ha, take that! (Imitates laser fire) Pew! Pew, pew, pew! Wa! (Imitates explosion) Leo: Ahem! Donald: (S''creams'') How long have you been standing there? Leo: Long enough to be horrified. The suit feels good, doesn't it? Donald: Incredible. You were right. I feel amazing. Makes me love me even more. Leo: You realize Chase spent weeks customizing his suit, right? He's gonna freak when he finds out you wore it. Donald: Oh, Chase is never gonna find out. Leo: I don't know. I do like to talk. Donald: And I do like to disable bionics. Leo: Well, don't just stand there. Work it, Don. Show me what you got! Donald: No, I-You're probably right. I should change out of it before they come back. Leo: Mm. (Whirring, alarm sounding) Donald: Oh, no. It's stuck. I'm obviously too muscular for the suit. Leo: Yes, that must be the problem. Donald: Just help me get it off. Here, pull. Just... yeah. Leo: Yeah. Donald: Go ahead. Leo: I got– I got it. I'm trying. Just... let me get it, I– Donald: Just get it– I'll pull. (Both muttering) (Both grunt) Leo: Well, this is a fun father-son activity. Donald: Just– No. (Leo rips zipper off) Aah! You broke the zipper! (Grunts) Now you're gonna have to pull it with your teeth. Leo: (Holds out arm) You know what, just disable my bionics. Later... Chase: Can you stop that? Adam: Oh, I can, but, uh, Lester the Unicorn...can't. Right, Bob? Bob? Hey, Spin, have you seen Bob? Don't worry. Bob have you seen Spin? Bree: Wait, they're not here. Chase: (To Adam) I thought you did a head count. Adam: I did. There were 18. Chase: We brought 20! Adam: Hey, you told me to count! You didn't tell me to how many! Chase: Well, where are they? At the Arcade and restoront... Bob: Man, that game was fun. I like the big light that flashes in your eyes. Spin: Oh, no. Everybody's gone. And we don't know how to get home! Bob: Relax. Adam would never leave us. Right, Adam? Chase, have you seen Adam? Adam, have you seen Cha- Spin: They're not here, Bob! Later... Chase: How could you forget Spin and Bob? Adam: How could you forget Bob and Spin? Bree: Guys, stop. It doesn't matter that you both messed up, and I am completely innocent. We need to find them before Mr. Davenport figures out that they're gone. Chase: She's right. We better tell Leo to keep covering for us. And how are you innocent?! Bree: (crying) Mr. Davenport, I'm so sorry! I-I tried to stop them! (sighs) Girl tears. More powerful than any bionic ability. Adam: That's not fair. I thought only Chase had that ability. Chase: (rolls eyes) In the Mentor Quarters... (Donald does movements to try and get suit off) 'Leo: '''Whatever you call that dance, I am not doing it. '''Donald: '''I'm not doing a dance. I poured olive oil down the back of the suit, and now I'm trying to slide my way out of it. '''Leo: '''Well, could you watch the floor? You're leaking. '''Donald: '''You got any better ideas? (''Leo is holding Donald upside down, shaking him) How is this gonna help me get out of the suit? 'Leo: '''Oh, it's not. I just really enjoy doing it. '''Donald: '''What?! '''Chase: '''Hey Leo! Leo? '''Leo: '''That's Chase. (''drops Donald) 'Donald: '''He can't see me in this thing. '''Leo: '''Good point. (''throws Donald and runs out) Oh, hey. What's up? 'Bree: '(sniffs Leo) Are you wearing ollive oil. 'Leo: '''What a man does with his imported oils is his own business. '''Adam: '(sniffs too) Well, whatever you're doing man, it's working. Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts